


Haven Help Us

by Adeline_Hatter, TeenageCriminalMastermind



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Dublin's falling to pieces, F/M, Holly's a Reporter, Iron Wolf, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenageCriminalMastermind/pseuds/TeenageCriminalMastermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dublin is known for a lot of things, but right now in 2016, it's known for one thing in silver and iron, creeping around in the dead of night. </p><p>Iron Wolf, that was his name, and a lot of people were trying to find out who/what he is, but there's only one person who'd actually get answers. </p><p>And her name, is Holly Short</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

 

3 months since she’d started at the most unpopular newspaper in Dublin Ireland. The Lower Elements Press wasn’t much to look at. It was possibly the only paper that wasn’t red all over.

 

So finding a letter placed on her desk with ‘Read me’ in big bold letters, didn’t look good at all. It was the unmistakable handwriting of the Editor and Chief, Julius Root.

 

“One day without being shouted at.” She muttered, standing up smoothing out the wrinkles in her jacket, and sighing. 

 

“Coffee, Holly? Two sugars.” She heard the unmistakable squeaky voice of Grub Kelp, and saw the take out cup he held out to her. 

 

“Thank you Grub.” She took the cup and sipped. She made her way through the crowd of reporters passing notes off to each other, reports, new scoops, gossip? The huge pile of papers on Lili Frond’s desk was bigger than usual. 

 

“Short! Get in here!” Of course he’d be able to sense as soon as she was 5 steps away from the door. Sighing she stepped into the office.

 

“Sir what can I do for you.” She asked. His eyes were menacing and mean. No mercy. 

 

“I have a job for you.” He spoke and surprised her. 

 

“Yes… What is it?” She took a step forward when he asked her too. Handing her some papers. 

 

“I’d like you to interview, Artemis Fowl the Second leading business man.” He responded. “It’s your job. His PR Head requested you, and no one else.” 

 

Holly blinked, someone wanted her? Lili Frond usually got the interviews because she was apparently less scary, “Me? Why? How? What?” She stumbled over her words. 

 

Root allowed himself a rare smile at her surprise, he knew when he hired her she’d be a great reporter, and one who’d take her job seriously. 

 

“Holly, They wanted you. Get over it and get to work.”

* * *

 

Artemis Fowl II had secrets - he just wasn’t comfortable with what they were.

 

“Butler,” a tired sigh escaped the Fowl scion. Days like these were terrible - besides, the fact that this was the day of his parents’ wedding anniversary didn’t help matters. His mother was quieter than usual, and Artemis was now under the impression that the therapy was doing her more damage than good.

 

“I know, Artemis. But your mother seems more…” The bodyguard was unsure whether his wording wouldn’t be delicate enough, but continued. “Stable.” The boy nodded. It came to Butler as no surprise that the nineteen-year old would show this miniscule amount of emotion to the news. Artemis had lost the ability to openly express himself after the disappearance of his father, a businessman whose empire stretched from the Dublin dockyards to the streets of Tokyo, to the Walk of Fame in L.A. 

 

He was a boy with all means at disposal, yet brought up in an environment of limits. A limit to the hours he could stay up, a limit to outings; a limit to affection. His mother, however, was the anathema of her husband - constantly pampering her princes. After his disappearance, Artemis missed the bickering that would often take place when his mother would decide to give her boys ‘one extra treat’.

 

“Besides, you have an interview.” 

 

The sentence drew him out of his reminiscing mode. He quirked an eyebrow, and an answer was promptly given. “The LEP.” Artemis couldn’t resist but scoff - the very notion of him even answering their request was ridiculous.

 

“Butler, do you even think I will ever look at a mail from them?” His cool, mocking tone was answered by a friendly smile.

 

“Well, Artemis, it seems like you have to answer them - a friend of yours pulls a favour.” A point to be noted - Artemis Fowl II didn’t have friends - save for three.

 

“Which one?”

 

“You know.” His sneaking suspicion was confirmed when his phone rang. The speaker began, introductions, niceties and the weather deemed inconsequential.

 

“You better answer them: the public’s beginning to think you’re either kidnapped or a vigilante hero -  **_the_ ** vigilante hero who’s been cleaning the streets of Dublin. You don’t want this to be a Tony Stark, do you?” He didn’t bother to suppress a groan.

 

“Why do you want me to answer  **_them_ ** ? Why not the Sun and the Independent?”

 

“Because I know they won’t exaggerate and blow the news out of proportion.” He didn’t begin an argument, because he knew he would lose. Besides, her judgement was never wrong. Not yet. He was hoping it was, this time.

 

“You may be wrong. This time.”

 

“Well I’m not. I’ve watched their correspondents, specifically the one who will interview you. Besides, she’s pretty.” He could imagine the innocent, scheming smile on her face.

 

“Whatever makes you think I’ll go out with anyone now?”

 

“She’s pretty, gutsy, unpretentious, a reporter who doesn’t blow up facts; superheroes tend to fall for these kind of girls, anyways.”

 

“NO.” A laugh was heard on the other line.

 

“What? This isn’t a date! Just an interview! Calm down, bro. And I’ll keep calling you bro for the rest of your existence if you don’t give the interview.”

 

“I hate you, Ana.”

 

“Love you too, Arty. She’ll be there tomorrow at ten. Be there. And treat her nice. Because I’ll be there too, and I’ll be watching you.” The line went dead after that.

 

“She is so annoying sometimes.” He muttered.

* * *

 

Holly leant against the steering wheel of the Blue Volkswagen beetle she owned and sighed. Opening the door and stepping out she just saw the door to the pub she called home open. 

 

“If you dare! Show your face here again!” The Owner, and her Landlord shouted at the group of people who’d just been thrown out. “I will not hesitate to call the police!” 

 

Holly suppressed a smile, as she watched the group of people run away “What did they do?” She asked the twenty-four year old in front of her. 

 

In response the woman held up a clear plastic bag filled with leaves and grass “Weed.” The woman’s long auburn hair was pulled back into a bun leaving her incredibly unnerving changing eyes on view. “Come in come in! I’ll get you your usual.” back to her happy demeanor. 

 

Holly nodded and followed her through the old mahogany door into the old building. 

 

The Haven Pub was small but not without customers. The room was a roar of people chatting and laughing, some were playing pool. The forest green walls mixed well with the ebony detailing. The bar itself was made from a dark oak. The black haired beauty who sat there fit perfectly. 

 

“Ana!” 

 

The girl looked up from the book she was reading. "Hello," her smile greeted Holly as she extended a hand. "Your appointment has been fixed with Fowl." 

 

Ally Gold owned the Haven Pub. Holly happened to live above, her welcoming demeanor and warm personality was unlike any other. But get on her bad side like the group earlier, she turned into a she-demon. “Sorry about that. But you know I don’t allow smoking of any kind in here.” She placed the plastic bag in a draw. 

 

"So," Ana turned to Ally. "Are introductions in order?" 

 

“Indeed they are!” Ally replied.

 

"I'm Anastasia. Ana for few. Usually I divide my time between New York, Dublin and Vienna for my work, but now I stay here. The organisation I work for wants me to be here. You're Holly Short, as per my knowledge."

 

Holly held out her hand for a handshake, watching Ally out of the corner of her eye as a beer glass was placed on the bar. 

 

Ana shook her hand, casually surveying Holly. "She'd be perfect for Arty," she muttered under her breath as Ally placed a glass of Irish Spring Water on the bar.

 

Ally nodded placing a brownie on the bar along with the water. “Indeed. She’s the best reporter I know. Plus you know how I usually feel about the press.” 

 

Holly stared at them blankly “What do you mean I’d be perfect for Arty? Who’s Arty?!” She finished just as the door to the bar opened and a black haired man entered his crimson eyes locking on to them. 

 

“It’s Fucking awful out there!” He shouted and walked around the bar giving Ally’s cheek a kiss “Avoid outside at all costs. Ally.” 

 

“Duly noted Marshall.” Ally replied taking his hand “Go take a shower, you’re in need of one.” 

 

He nodded “Have you told them yet?” He started walking to the door behind the bar. 

 

“I’m about to.” Her reply was flat. “Now! Shower!” 

 

Marshall opened the door and slipped up the stairs, walking up into the door on the right. 

 

Holly smiled a little, the couple had been together for 8 years. Which was the longest relationship she knew of. Well other than the How I met your Mother characters Lily and Marshall. Ironic especially in the name department “So what’s up?” 

 

Ana smiled at Holly, inwardly groaning a little at her girlish side, which was beginning to show. Artemis was close, so Ana made it a point to find him someone who would balance out his Bruce Wayne ways and tendencies. "Just someone close to me. Anyways, I heard you live here, Miss Short."

 

“Yes. I do, the rent is reasonable.” Holly smiled and sipped at her pint of beer. “Still Ally! what’s the news?” 

 

“I’ll tell you later. Ana and you have to chat.” Ally’s smile was mischievous as she made her way to the door “I’ll be back soon! Watch the Pub!”

 

Ana watched Ally go, then turned to Holly, all business. "You're aware of your assignment?"

 

“Yes, my boss surprised me with it. I thought  for sure I was about to get fired.” Holly laughed lightly taking another sip of her drink. 

 

Ana smiled a little, face returning to its previous state of business. "Very well, then. I assume you know of Artemis Fowl II and his love for secrecy. He won't be nice, I assure you. Tolerable maybe, but not nice. Do be patient with him."

 

Holly nodded “I guessed that much.” Her smile was fading slowly, barely noticeable. 

 

"I'm not his PR head, but I did request for you, because I need this bubble of secrecy broken. For his benefit and by his consent, of course. He cannot say no to me."

 

Holly dug around in her bag before bringing out a piece of paper reading it over “You were engaged about a year back. Before you broke it off.” She was glad she asked Foaly for the background check.

 

"Young love is stupid and reckless, and mostly like Icarus. Besides, crime and cops don't mix well. He couldn't really give up on some of his shadier ventures." The girl twisted the ring on her finger.

 

“My mother was a Cop.” Holly muttered “My father a writer, he wrote crime novels. They were the perfect match.” 

 

"They wouldn't have been idiots who got engaged at seventeen, I'm sure. I remember telling him how illegal his action was. He's more of a friend now." A wistful smile crossed her face before settling into the same old mask. 

 

"Either ways, back to work - his tall dark strange attitude is doing him no good, and I didn't want Lili Frond taking the interview. I don't think I'd have resisted the urge to break her nose if she threw herself at him." 

 

“Lili tends to do that. That’s why she was given the gossip column.” Holly explained as the door behind the bar opened and Ally’s head stuck itself through a phone pressed to her ear as she shouted. 

 

“EVERYONE OUT!” Her voice was loud and threatening. It meant business. Customers rushed to the door a few downing they’re drinks as they went. “Holly you can take your drink up to your apartment. Ana can you stay here? Cousin dear is coming.” 

 

"Which one?" The black haired girl asked.

 

"Um okay!” Holly knew not to argue with Ally or her rent would probably increase. 

 

“You know which one.” Ally replied to Ana with a grim look. 

 

"What?! I told that great ponce to stay put! Why does he have to meddle?"

 

“He’s hurt.” Was the reply she got. 

 

Holly briefly wondered what they meant before she ran up the stairs taking sips of beer as she went. She made it to the top just as she heard the door open.

* * *

 

 

Artemis was wincing with each step he took. This time he'd really broken a few ribs. His arms were covered with cuts, a few on his face too.

 

"Ally, get the usual first aid box," was his reply before he sunk into an armchair.

 

Ally nodded and grabbed it from under the bar. Walking towards them with a scowl on her face “You're a fucking idiot! You know that?” She shouted in his face. 

 

"The affirmation is appreciated. Now, the box." The last word ended with a wince and a hiss.

 

She handed it to Ana still scowling and walked back to the bar, muttering swears under her breath.

 

Ana had finally pried the bloodied shirt off him when she quietly announced, "We need the bigger first aid kit. I'll have to apply some stitches." She walked off to the washroom, Artemis feeling too tired and in pain to move.

 

“Am I going to have to drag you there?” Ally hissed. 

 

"Don't worry. I'll do that. Just tell Will to send the injections. He's ended up with glass in his skin and  **_hair_ ** ." Taking an arm of the boy, she dragged him off to the washroom.

 

Ally nodded and brought out her phone. 

 

The tense quiet was quickly broken by a scream of pain that could be heard a floor above.

 

"I'm trying to stitch you without anaesthesia, you idiot! STAY STILL!" 

 

Holly winced.  _ What the hell is going on?  _ She thought and went to open her door to find Marshall there “Back inside.” He spoke dangerously low. scaring her into walking back into her apartment without question.

Artemis was now back in the armchair, staring warily at the injections. 

 

"This will hurt - and if you scream once again like you're being Crucioed, I'm not letting you go back home. I'll get Butler here." Ana took out the first of the three. "Ally, make sure he doesn't fidget around."

 

“Gladly!” Ally took a few steps towards them smiling merrily.

 

Artemis wasn't going home that night, and Butler had been dispatched by the time he had received his second injection.

 

“Take the room in the back. You’d better be gone by 8:00am or else!” Ally’s voice was filled with Venom and Malice.

 

"Gladly," the Fowl scion grumbled as he took his change of clothes from the bag he had brought along and left. 

 

"Your armchair will need some serious vacuuming," Ana commented while removing the fresher blood stains off it.

 

“I’ll just get it replaced.” Ally replied. 

 

"For the third time? Remember to take the bill from him."

 

“Oh I will!” She smiled happily. 

 

"The cheque's ready," Artemis called out, the cheeky announcement followed by heavy cursing as he banged his foot into a leg of the bed.

 

Ally shook her head and placed a jug of water and a glass on the bedside table. “Be more careful. Iron Wolf.” 

 

No answer was heard. Ana yawned and took her place on the sofa, pulling the blanket over herself. "Wake me up at seven, or whenever you hear someone screaming the place down."

 

“Ok.” Ally walked back to the door and switched the light off “I will.”

* * *

 

Artemis was silently heading out of the door when he heard noises upstairs. Hiding back behind the back room door he peeked out seeing an auburn haired woman in a navy blue skirt suit, her hair twisted into a knot at the back of her head. 

 

He had a small idea about who she was…..

 

Holly was suspicions the moment she saw the patch of blood on the old armchair, “Ok seriously what on earth went on here?” Shaking her head and readjusting her pencil skirt as she headed out the door she cast a look back at the door to the back room, it seemed to shut quickly. 

 

Artemis had made his way back to the Bentley waiting, Butler obediently holding the door open. Settling into the back seat, he wondered about the lady he'd seen. He seemed to realise how he knew her - she was that dratted reporter Ana had fixed his interview with.

 

He heard a car start up, and looked over at it. A small blue volkswagen beetle started to drive away. “Butler, I believe we have to go.” He spoke quickly to the mountain man in the driver’s seat. 

  
  


Juliet Butler tapped her foot impatiently. Artemis and Dom were taking too long. In a room behind the study, Ana stared through the one way glass with utter boredom. She decided to join Juliet in the lounge.

 

"Any idea how long, Juliet?"

 

“Not. A. Clue.” The younger Butler answered. 

 

"What about Miss Short? I didn't see her in the study." 

 

“5 minutes… I’m keeping the main gates locked and pretending there’s no one home…” 

 

"Fair enough. I just hope Artemis hurries up." 

 

A blacked haired Nineteen year old ran through the door running up the stairs shouting a quick “Hello!” 

 

The two women on the sofa started to laugh. 

 

2 minutes later Artemis came down the stairs to find his best friend and sometimes bodyguard laughing and clutching their stomachs. 

 

“Really? At least straighten your tie, and fix your hair!” Juliet spoke in between giggles

 

"Imagine how wild the press would go on seeing Artemis Fowl II with a bedhead. We don't want too much publicity, do we?" Ana said with raised eyebrows. She was trying hard not to laugh.

 

The Fowl heir offered a scowl as an answer as he straightened his navy blue tie.

 

“Navy blue interesting. Ally says that the reporter was wearing Navy blue..” Juliet smiled at him along with Butler, who hid it the moment Artemis looked at him. 

 

“Well then it’s just a small-” The doorbell went off. 

 

"In the study. I'll greet her first." With that Ana shuffled Artemis towards his father's study, heading towards the door.

 

The door opened to reveal Holly Short in a navy blue skirt suit, and Ana hid a small smile. 

 

Begging her inner fan girl to stay in, she shook the reporter's hand. 

 

“Hello, again Ana.” Holly spoke with a polite smile. 

 

"He's in his study. Follow me." 

 

Holly nodded and followed her up the stairs. 

 

Artemis was fixing his cuffs when the duo entered. ”Hello you must be Miss Short.” 

 

Holly stayed as straight faced as possible, which was regrettably harder than normal. 

 

Artemis gave the reporter a cursory glance, staring at her as if conducting a scan. After he was satisfied with his deductions and the information gathered, he motioned at her to take a seat.

 

Holly took the armchair opposite the young business man’s desk, “It’s nice to meet you, Mr.Fowl.” Holly greeted then holding out a hand remembered her manners. “I know you know who I am from the phone call and your Publicist.” She cast a quick glance to her handbag that she’d decided on this morning, it was a small satchel style bag, it was purely black. 

 

“She isn’t my publicist,” he replied after a glance towards the retreating figure. “Not explicitly. Although she does render that service occasionally - I must assume this interview is to discuss my professional and personal life?”

 

Digging out the notebook from her bag she cast a quick look at the list of questions, Root had written for her. “Yes, it is. But don’t blame me for the questions…” She muttered the last part, taking out the recorder, and a pen. 

 

“I will certainly not press the blame of asinine questions on you, knowing that they have been penned by your editor.” He smirked mischievously.

 

Holly’s lips quirked slightly, “Ok then, first question. Who, or What influenced you in taking over the Family Business?” She had turned the recorder on at this point, and had her pen against the page of the notebook.

 

Artemis leaned back a little, taking a deep breath. “My father’s untimely disappearance had been the key reason for my acquisition. Next question please.”

 

“Of, course.” Holly wrote the answer out before checking the sheet, she blushed lightly thinking to swear at Lily later because this question was obviously her doing. She sighed to regain a little bit of her dignity before she opened her mouth again “Are you currently seeing anyone?” 

 

Artemis gave a vampiric smirk. “Does ‘currently seeing’ include failed engagements from the past two years? Because I know you know, Miss Short.” The expression melted into a questioning one. “What are you trying to imply? That I am some lovesick fool chasing a lost love? Because I’m not.”

 

“Not my question!” Holly responded bitterly, “Moving on!” She almost squeaked. 

 

“Oh, I know why - dilated pupils, the scared expression of the proverbial deer in the headlights - if you cannot keep your hormones in check, I’m afraid this correspondence would have to continue via emails, Miss Short.” Ana face-palmed - could he not keep shut, just for once?

 

Then Holly stood up and started towards the door, she didn’t particularly care that she’d probably get fired for this. She turned towards him one more time “I think I’m starting to see why half the city hates you!” She turned again and opened the door, leaving. 

 

Ana began to stop her. “Miss Short, I apologize for his rudeness-” but was cut off by Holly.

 

“No! How dare he think I was on my  _ Time of the month _ ! He not only insulted me! But the rest of the female population of the world! Good Bye!” She was gone without a second thought. 

 

Ana turned to the smirking male, his expression fading seeing the murder in the woman’s eyes. “I’m not stitching you up tonight, Artemis Fowl II.” Artemis knew that, with the use of his full name and that threat, he wasn’t getting any help tonight from the retreating lady.

Holly climbed out of her car the moment she parked, locking it behind her and heading into the side entrance to the pub, seething.

* * *

 

 

Ally noticed this immediately looking up from her cup of tea, and the romance novel she had in her hands “You’re home early.” She sipped her tea with a blank face. 

 

She got a glance in return before Holly marched up the stairs, “Artemis Fowl is a big old BASTARD!” Was shouted behind her. 

 

The woman blinked once before picking up her phone and calling the 56th number on the list. “ARTEMIS FOWL THE SECOND YOU’VE GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!” 

 

“I suppose you were fully aware of the fact that I strongly dislike having individuals around who are infatuated with me, and do not take the time and effort to cover that up, for my convenience and comfort and for everyone else’s.”

 

“She isn’t infatuated with you! She’s been crushing on the guy whatever his name is! Who comes in here every night.” Ally replied down the phone “You might of just caused her to lose her Job! You know that right?” 

 

“She will not lose her job - a person with that amount of self-respect and dignity would be, and is being endorsed by me right to continue in her line of work, which is littered with uncaring, gossip-loving individuals. Having a decent journalist leave would be a waste of talent.” Ana did a silent victory dance.

 

Ally glared at the phone before replying “Artemis, they had already threatened to fire her. This was her last chance.” She sighed before continuing “Her Editor. Was displeased with the amount of truth in her articles…. She works really hard tracking things down.” 

 

“And that is precisely why I wish for her employment to be continued - she will now be put, specifically, to work on the articles that track my nocturnal activities in the city of Dublin.”

 

Ally once again stared at the phone silently “You need a sidekick.” She stated “So you have someone else to rant to.” Then she hung up in true Ally fashion. 

 

Ana stared at the wall with a mix of happiness and exasperation. “He can never get his feelings across like an average human - but then he isn’t your everyday businessman. Holly, you do realise what he meant right?”

 

“Holly’s upstairs, in her apartment.” Ally replied “When did you stop paying attention?” She sipped her tea again before standing up. “Now if you excuse me I have to go change.” 

 

Ana furrowed her eyebrows “Where are you going?” 

 

“To see an Editor.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two**

 

Artemis buried his face in the pillow, further annoyed at the ringing phone by his bedside. “I’m not getting it,” he mumbled to himself. When the ringing did not cease, a groan escaped the wounded man. “Get the phone!” he whined to no one in particular. “Anastasia? I’m wounded and hurt and battered - get the BLOODY PHONE! Ally? Anyone?” Realising that last night’s threat had been successfully carried out after he’d passed out, he moved slowly over the bloody bed covers and picked up the phone. “Hello?”

 

“Hello, Trouble.” Came the irish accent of his cousin. “I’ve just had to calm the press down!” She was annoyed. Incredibly so.

 

“And what has been cause of your irritance and this unnecessary furore? Am I supposed to expect a controversial article in the papers today?”

 

A sigh greeted his ears “No. Much worse I’m afraid. Tabloids.”

 

“And what has been published, may I know?”

 

Only a name came into his ears “Minerva Paradizo.” Another sigh “She telling tall tales again to get more recognition.”

 

At that he let out a dry laugh. “She does know I haven’t been in a lady’s vicinity in any tabloid worthy manner since my failed engagement and the Iron Wolf beginnings? My work has taken up too much of my time to be involved in her so called ‘deerstalker’ episodes.”

 

“I believe so, but we can use this to our advantage,” He heard the sound of a mug on being placed on a table, “A ball would be a very good-”

 

“I presume you’re at Starbucks?” Silence before he heard something in the background.

 

“So, I’m at Starbucks…. Why does that matter?” She spoke with fake innocence “Either way. The Ball idea I had, so basically we hold a Ball, invite members of the press, and Minerva and then have you publicly break up with her. Simple.”

 

“But I’m not ‘going out’ with her, as you tastefully put it!” he whined. “I’d rather just insult her in front of everyone else and get done with it - it’s easier, and so much more efficient.”

 

“No.” She took a sip of her coffee “Make it seem like a break up, she still gets press, But it all dies down in about a month or so. Also, you can state whatever you want at the following press conference that will happen the following week.”

 

“Very well.” Artemis sighed “But, when exactly did you become my Public Relations department?”

 

“Ana’s on Holiday for the weekend, and I have Juliet helping out.”

 

“These ladies choose the most inopportune time to take a holiday,” he muttered. “Well, at least you have Juliet - make sure you do not go over the top; and I don’t remember Anastasia’s sister Sophia coming over to whisk her away.”

 

The laugh that came through the phone was merry and amused “They are in Rome, visiting cousins.”

 

“Ah, well, there is some excavation to be done at the Forum,” by which Artemis meant stripping the monument for Caesar’s relics. “I’ll certainly tag along next trip with you.”

 

“Next Trip Artemis. Will be my _Wedding planning_ month.” Ally was trying to hold in her laughter.

 

“ _Wedding Planning?_ And who do we know is getting married? Sophia?”

 

“I said _My_ Didn’t I? Marshall proposed a week ago.” She sighed dreamily and Artemis could hear her smile.

 

“At least somebody got their happy ending - have fun. I won’t be tagging along to pass comments over the frivolous shopping you will indulge in and the various intricacies of a wedding which make absolutely no sense to me.” He picked up his freshly prepared cup of Earl Grey, sighing softly as he took a sip.

 

“Artemis. You. Will. Find. Someone.” She left the last of the sentence out. “And then I can be your planner! Or Ana if you want…..” She almost giggled “And Artemis?”  Artemis shuddered at the thought of Ally and Anastasia planning his wedding.

 

“Kindly don’t plan my wedding, should I ever get married in the distant future - goodness knows what you two will end up doing. And what, Ally?”

 

The only response he got was a laugh before she muttered into the phone.

“I know.” Then the line went dead, and he was baffled.

 

Artemis wondered how she would have possibly noticed his stack of Marvel comics. He kept it so well hidden.

 

“Why does she get in everything! She’s like an older sister….”

* * *

 

 

Holly walked with her head held high as she marched towards Editor Root’s office, prepared to lose her job, which she knew was coming. The entire office stared, it’s not like it wasn’t noticeable.

 

But it made her feel as if they knew something She didn’t.

 

Root was going through the design for the first page when she got there, “Short! Thank gods you’re here!” She lost her footing for a moment, _What?._

 

“Um Yes sir?” She stood up straighter, “Listen I’m sorry about the Fowl Interview-”

 

Root waved his hand “That doesn’t matter! We got an anonymous tip! That a robbery’s going down tonight, at Northside bank. I want you there.”

 

Holly nodded once “But the Fowl Interview Sir-”

 

The older man stared at her before smiling “You know, you’re the first reporter that we’ve sent who’s lasted longer than 5 minutes, with that Rich Bastard.” She nodded once before turning back towards her desk. She still had her Job.

 

_For now._

* * *

 

 

Artemis was checking his systems for any indication of robberies, thefts or just interesting crimes in the neighbourhood - truth be told, most cases he took on were nowhere on his scale of interesting, but they were a better way to release his anger and frustration, and get high on adrenaline than actually taking drugs and doing the same - besides, his body was benefiting.

 

Butler stared at his charge with a lace of worry, _Relax, at least he hasn’t build himself a batcave….. Yet._ That was a little comforting.

 

Artemis wondered if he really needed something as ridiculous as a Batcave - _no, I don’t. My room and study are WAY better for serving my purposes than a dank lair which smells of the fetid, rotting smell the underground brings with it. Even if the Batcave didn’t smell that way._

 

He was waiting for the criminals to get interesting. Who knew his wishes were to be answered tonight in the form of a dark haired, mischievous teenager with a love for stolen precious jewels.

 

Then a light went off in the corner of the screen.

 

The jewelry shops near Phoenix Park were sounding off alarms. And that too in the morning. Artemis leaned forward and zoomed in to get the precise coordinates, and a better view of the situation. “Interesting.”

* * *

  
  


Holly pulled up to the building an hour later, Northside Bank’s bright glass front glaring at her as she stepped out of her car. People flitted in and out, and she raised the camera in her hands.

 

A flash of light freaked out on her camera lens, and she winced as she pulled it away from her eye. How did that happen? She’d taken a position in a shadow, unless someone had seen her and used a mirror to point the light at her, but that would mean they’d of had to been on the roof of the building next to the bank-

 

There it was again, a little bit of light shot straight through her camera straight into her eyes.

 

Someone was trying to distract her, idiot. She was smarter than that.

 

The alleyway at the back was poorly lit, making Artemis resort to night vision. Somewhere in the back of his mind was a small doubt that even the visual difficulty he was currently encountering was some clever move to impair his abilities and successfully carry out the heist.

 

But, there in the end of the Alleyway stood the reporter he’d watched leave his study in anger only a few hours ago, and she was staring at a spot in the roof of the building next to the bank- That was a Fowl industries building, and she was pointing her camera towards it.

 

“Idiot.” He heard her mutter “I’m not that stupid…” Artemis would have to slightly disagree as he backed up, and latched a hand onto the ladder next to him. Pulling himself up, as she slowly started to turn around.

 

He watched as her hazel eyes scanned the alleyway slowly looking for something, before her eyes locked onto something near her. She bent down, and a shard of mirror was now in her palm, his own eyes followed her she raised the shard. It connected with a flash of light, and she made sure it went back to the receiving end.

 

Artemis made the mistake of looking at the spot where the two would reach, and he heard a camera shutter go off. Before the sound of heels clacking against the concrete of the pavement.

 

Well, that was stupid.

* * *

 

  


**_IRON WOLF STOPS ROBBERY! FROM DARK AND DANK ALLEYWAY!_ **

 

_Exclusive Story by Holly Short_

 

There it was, and Artemis was trying not to bang his head against his desk, as he stared at the front page of the paper. It was a picture of the alleyway. A picture of Iron Wolf, and it was taken at the same angle Holly Short had been standing.

 

“Artemis! Have you seen the papers-” Ally’s voice cut off the moment he looked up at her, and she saw that morning’s Copy of the L.E.P newspaper. “Ok you have.” Her frown was probably the exact same one he’d find on everyone who knew his secret faces. “Just wait until Ana sees this…… She’ll be pissed.”

 

Pissed was probably an understatement.

 

“Artemis Fowl II.” The voice was quiet, but cold enough to freeze the room. “Put Ally on the webcam.” Pushing him away from his seat, she took the comfortable leather swivel chair, peering at the paper once again before raising a skeptical eyebrow. “I didn’t know your IQ dropped by 90 points.”

 

Ally waved, before her own cold stare returned to Artemis “No wonder Holly looked just a tad more relaxed after she got home last night.” Her glare was heart shattering “You gave her a story.”

 

“And your job was to NOT give anyone anything to report. I suppose you don’t understand until the facts are pushed into your face.” He didn’t like the fact that her fingers weren’t steepled any more, but curling into fists.

 

His auburn haired cousin was quite the same, her expression saying ‘I’d shot you if I could.’ and something he couldn’t work out.

 

“However, what is done is done. What we need now is damage control. Fowl, you’re coming with me. You have a business meeting, and there is no way in Tartarus or Valhalla you will miss it.”

 

Ally’s eyes changed to a soft blue, as she spoke “And I have a ball to plan. Which reminds me,” She paused “Masquerade or not?”

 

“Masquerade. There is nothing better than that - invite Miss Paradizo too.” Ana was flinging suits out of the closet which showed even the slightest taint of blood. “Here! Wear this,” she passed the black Armani to him, rummaging his drawers.

 

“I don’t remember giving you the liberty to touch those.” She hadn’t heard that , though.

 

“Ally, I owe you ten bucks. He changed to black.” Upending the drawers, she passed him a pair of boxers “Now hurry. Shirt’s in the shower.”

  


Ally smiled, as she made a note in a small pad of paper “I always win the bets we make, well apart from that one time back at St Bartleby's.”

 

“Which one?” Ana asked absent-mindedly. Artemis looked in another direction.

  


“The one about Marshall.” The soft irish of Ally’s voice mellowed to a sort of dreamy tone.

 

“Ahh - yes.”

 

The irishman looked on as they continued to ignore him completely, and just started gossiping.

 

“So, what’s new in your personal life, Ms Cromwell?” Ana cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

“You know everything about my personal life - why do you ask?”

 

The screen exploded in a flurry of auburn hair suddenly, “Guys, new shipment of beer just arrived, along with the fire whiskey!” An excited tone left “Ana, you’ve got to come over tonight!”

 

“I still won’t drink anything.” Her phone rang, the annoying voice of a certain American ringing through. “Cromwell, tell your vigilante bro to be at the meeting, or Pep’s gonna be mad at canceling this one.”

 

Ally had gone silent, and the screen was blank, signalling her hanging up. Abandoning them in favour of putting away the alcohol.

 

“Artemis, shower, dress, meet me downstairs in fifteen minutes. Any later and I’ll give the press more to talk about. Much, much more.”

* * *

 

 

Holly couldn’t help the smile the stretched across her face when she left the office that day, it had been a good day. No one had even said a single insult to her, and that was as it stood a good thing.

 

Unlocking her blue bug, the smile still firmly he place she squeaked when she found a piece of black card on the passenger seat, where the hell had that come from……. Someone must of stuck it in there while she was still in the main office of article writers.

 

The card just had a partially eclipsed moon printed on, with words printed in gold that she couldn’t make sense of.

 

_“Manere a Dublin scriptor Ultoris.”_

 

A shiver of dread went through her, as she reached to pick it up. This was going to go badly, she could feel it in her bones. “What the fuck…..” She muttered turning it in her hands slowly and carefully seeing more words printed in gold.

 

_“Keep quiet, and stay clear.”_

 

“Well what the hell does that mean?” Her brows furrowed as she threw the card back on the passenger seat, along with her bag. “Whatever.” Turning the keys, and starting the engine she drove back to the Haven.

* * *

 

 

The board of directors of Fowl Industries was a tad surprised to see Artemis Fowl II walk in the boardroom fifteen minutes early. A trio he recognised well stood there, with that annoying 19 year old raven head with an ego as big as his, smirking, his mother chastising his father for encouraging the behaviour.

 

“Anthony Stark II - pleased to make your acquaintance, Miss Anastasia Cromwell.” He looked at Artemis, winking. “Sup.”

 

“Mr. Stark.” The cold voice of a grey haired man at the board table spoke “Please refrain from flirting.”

 

“I’m not going at your golden boy, with all due respect, sir.” He bit his lip. Walking to Artemis, he laughed a little before speaking. “Going at both of you, rather. Both broke up, both single, right? Can I get her, now you’re done?”

 

“Respect must be accordingly given, Mister Stark. You will not refer to my colleague as if she were your playtoy. Take your seat.” Artemis looked less than happy.

 

A cough sounded, and a woman dressed in a pin striped suit spoke this time. “We’re only waiting on one more, she sound be here shortly.” The sound of heels clacked across the floor then, and a woman with long black hair walked into the room, her almost black eyes scanning the room, and making a few people feel rather uncomfortable. “Miss Koboi.”

 

“Mr.Fowl, Mr.Stark, thank you for meeting me today.” Her voice held ice, and the underline of an italian accent was almost clear. Opal Belinda Koboi took her seat.

 

Artemis’ Geiger counter beeped a little, prompting the show of aviators. He passed a pair on to Ana, who, trusting his rather strange judgement, put them on. He smiled vampirically. “The pleasure is all mine, Miss Koboi.”

 

The woman smiled, a cold smile that didn’t meet her eyes in the slightest “No, the pleasure is mine. It’s not everyday I meet the two richest men under 20 in the same room.” Her smile retreated almost immediately, as she looked at Anthony, meeting his eyes.

 

Anthony grinned. “Hey.”

 

Artemis could feel the vibrations of those waves on his mirrored Ray-Bans. Ana looked at him, her face trying to confirm her weird hypothesis. He nodded to the carpet, and she turned to look at Opal instead.

 

“You must be Miss Cromwell, the leading bachelorette.” Opal opened her notebook, the folder following. The person in question smiled coldly.

 

“A more appropriate moniker would be the quantum physicist famous for breaking up with Artemis Fowl II. Now, on with business?” The black eyed woman’s face flicked to a look of disgust but it was gone in seconds.

 

“Still, we should probably get on with the meeting it.” She flipped her long plait over her shoulder and smoothed the light pink skirt of her suit down “My plan is to look into alternative modes of power, to help the earth.” Her smile returned, but it still didn’t reach her eyes.

 

“Been there, done that,” Anthony muttered. Tony smiled. “That’s my son.”

 

Everyone in the room could see the half italian’s shoulders tense as she brought out the first slide “Yes. But that didn’t really work out did it.” She smirked “What with the virus that destroyed it all single handedly. What was it called again?” Opal’s eyes twinkled darkly, and the grey haired man nearest to her was suddenly smiling like a madman “Oh yes. _Ultron_.”

 

This made everyone in the room sit up straighter, Opal Koboi was starting a dangerous game. “And my method is solar power, with some help from the wind.” She moved onto the next slide which showed a field filled with flowers “This was a field 10 years ago.” She stated simply, before she clicked the button on the remote she held “This is it today.” The picture this time was of a huge oil factory “We have to avoid problems like this, and do you know who owns this power plant?”

 

Artemis chuckled darkly. “You don’t say.”

 

Everyone’s eyes turned to the Father son duo staring disbelievingly at the screen, “That is not ours.” Tony defended quickly.

 

Pepper was at a loss. “It isn’t Stark Industries’ - it isn’t registered on our ventures at all.”

 

“Then why is it churning out these.” The picture changed again, and half the room’s jaw opened, “I make my point, and stand by it.”

 

Ana was drumming her fingers wildly on the file, the few people who recognised the binary code looking confused. _Hammer._ After a cursory look through her files on her laptop, she tried to control her shock at the missing Interpol logs, and looked at the raven head beside her, drumming her fingers once more. _He’s coming for you, and so is she._

 

Opal moved to the other end of the table, meeting everyone’s eyes in turn, “I suggest we take over this building, and turn it into something worth the time of the human race. Who’s with me?” Many hands were raised immediately, and the only people who hadn’t raised their hands looked at everyone in disbelief “And who’s to removing Stark Industries from this plan entirely?” The hands stayed up, and she sat.

 

Artemis spoke up. “The Starks stay, and this is my final say on this. Remember, Miss Koboi, that I lead these Wharton and Harvard half-wits, and I know that Tony Stark isn’t someone to let this happen - voluntarily.”

 

“Oh you mean the people who have been undermining you for months?” She asked quickly, adjusting her tie. “Everyone on your board has been slowly taking over pieces of the company, in prep to take you out of the equation entirely.” She smiled “They’ve been at it for almost a year. Tell me you weren’t at least a little suspicions.”

 

Opal stood as her phone rang answering it swiftly “I have to go as I have another meeting, but I’d love to talk to you again.” She waved as she walked towards the room.

 

Ana smiled dangerously, stopping the lady by locking the doors. “Now that we touch this topic, I’d like to address a rather pressing issue some well-wishers have put forward. I’d like to know why the Head, Finance of Fowl Industries was on a rather too informal visit with you, Koboi, and that too in Ibiza? I don’t see how our portfolios belong there.”

 

“I don’t have to answer to you, of all people Cromwell.” Opal chuckled.

 

“You have to answer to the Interim CEO. Artemis is taking time off for research, and I’m free.” She unlocked the doors.

 

Her chuckle slowly turned into a laugh, as she shook her head “Oh Fowl, you’re nothing but a little boy with a rather sick Mother. You aren’t in charge here, especially since the actual CEO has been in Russia for the past 10 years.” Her eyes twinkled again “Everyone on this board is already in my favour.” The doors unlocked behind her and she opened them, “I’ll see you soon Fowl.” Her smile turned into a horrible thing as she walked out.

 

The room was silent.

 

Tony spoke. “Well I believe we’ve pressing issues to attend to. Stark Industries assures you this monstrosity will be taken down at once, and a probe into its existence launched ASAP. Good day, ladies and gentlemen.” The Starks stepped out.

 

A ring tone sounded, and everyone recognised the song as Panic! at the disco’s ‘Miss Jackson’     Ally.

 

“Ally, I assume you have called to ask about the recent boardroom disaster.” Artemis pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

“Nope.” She stated into the phone, the two unaware what she was looking at “Count your buildings, scratch that. Look outside.” A crumbling building sat across from them. coming down slowly, but making a lot of noise.

 

It was coming down, and there was screaming.

* * *

 

 

He looked at Ana for the portfolio, but she was too busy seething in anger at the window, brushing away a stray angry tear. “Not the Power research lab - Hammer and Koboi, you are so done.”

 

Artemis rushed down the stairs, forgetting all about a rather important document he had left behind, picked up by a grinning, bespectacled Justin Hammer as he exited. “Opal, my sweet, this is for you.” He quickly put on the invisibility metamaterial, and left.

 

Artemis had no time to put on the silver band before the suit grew upon him. “Here goes nothing,” he muttered as the repulsors took him off from the dark alley.

 

“Ana, who in the goddamn hell did Artemis make an enemy of?” Ally asked standing in front of her pub with Marshall, she could see it from there, like always. But the building was going down.

 

Her voice was shaking, something unexpected. “Opal Koboi and Justin Hammer. And they will not rest until they have destroyed him.”

 

“Well.” She paused “Shit.”

* * *

 

  


"Oh Holly, what the hell have you gotten yourself into!" She spoke aloud. Bad move, on her part... Then came the flash of silver in the sky, and the building opposite where she was started to crack, before it fell to the ground completely.

 

Her eyes were frozen upon the figure standing on the roof next to it frozen, Iron Wolf had failed for the first time since he’d started being a superhero.

 

“This is bad, I have to get home.” She started to try and start the engine again, it wasn’t starting and a man in a black suit was coming towards her car like most of the mob had done to the others. “Come one Bleu!” She shouted one last time before she popped open the glove compartment, and she felt the relaxing weight of her revolver fall into her hands. She tried to start the engine again, and her car slowly hummed to life, and she rolled down her window.

 

She saw it before she shot. The raise of eyebrows from the men in black coming towards her, she knew they weren’t Fowl Industries because of the way they wore their suits. She noticed little things like that.

 

He cried out in pain, as she drove away. She had aimed for his shoulder, nothing major. But would definitely render him useless for the time being.

 

“Shit.” She cursed, as she skidded round the corner, she was going to head for the Haven, and check on her aloof landlord before anything else.

 

Ally Gold was already outside when she got there, Marshall too “Holly! Gods are you ok-” She cut off as she looked at the revolver in Holly’s hands “Who did you have to shoot?”

 

“No clue, but they were definitely behind the building collapsing.” She swayed suddenly, and Marshall looked at Ally before speaking.

 

“You need rest, rest and a pint.” He stated “Ally, call your cousin and make sure he’s ok.” He held out a hand for Holly, and watched as Holly herself handed the gun to Ally.

 

The landlord nodded slowly, as she pressed the call button again, “Come on pick up pick up…”

 


End file.
